Harry Scorin
Ingame username is PrinceScorin. 2009 Scorin first appeared in the realm of roleplay in 2009 at the age of 15. Roaming around Lumbridge, Falador and Varrock he learned a lot about the world and how to be a gentle soul. He was taught about the gods by a priest and fell in love with Saradomin. 2010 During this year Scorin roamed around the world and stubled on Karamja and Al Kharid, taking a liking to watching the distant island of Entrana. At the age of 19 he joined the university and studied the history of Gleinior, and took a special class by a monk who taught him about Saradomin. 2011 This year Scorin assembled his first clan, self-named Leathal Forever, and took the pseudonym "Kingleathal." He spent many months not living in the University but made regular visits. The clan disbanded towards the end of this year and Scorin into morning, he went to live at the edgeville monsestary for three months. 2012 Scorin left the monastary in the first month of the year and met a man who called himself "Maetstro" (who will be refered to as Mae). Shortly after, he joined a congregation known as "The Lords of Saradomin" and quickly rose through the ranks. That summer, the Lords recognized him as their leader, an overseer. He mostly managed upkeep and defenses. University visits were scarce. In the autumn, a fight with Mae and misunderstanding spurred Scorin to mutiny from the Lords and form a splinter group known as "The Saradomin Nation," and eased his mind by studying lumberer's craft. In 5 days, his army had recruited hundreds of members. Soon, Mae and Scorin mended their wounds and he returned to the Lords of Saradomin, but the congregation was never the same. Many of the brothers and sisters Scorin had known and loved had moved on and been replaced by strange new faces in this time that Scorin was away with his Saradomin Nation. The Lords soon fell from strength and their presence in Varrock and Falador faded to nothing, thanks to a spy on the inner counsil. He is still friends with Mae to this day. Scorin went back to the University for half a year and was put on to the elder counsel, after graduation for his studies of Saradomin. He desperatly serched for another congregation of which he could be a part. In the last month of the year, he joined The Holy Crusade and, on a mission, he met Lord Dion Magnan. 2013 In the first few days, Scorin left the holy crusade and joined That Saradomin Group (he has aquired suspicions that The Holy Crusades' leader is a Zamorakian spy). He fought under Lord Dion Magnan for a long time. During this time, an family member died. Scorin then left That Saradomin Group to meet with monarchy ruling Falador to discuss this matter and found himself joining the White Knights. He was made Temple Knight intellegence agent. He returned to Lord Dion and fought for him for a short time, but soon left for matters unkown. He rejoined Dion Magnan one week later. During his absence he attempted to arrest a man who was an assasin and he currently is on Scorin's tale. On a raid of the Kinshra Base the assasin showed his true colors as a Zamorakian General. Scoin now helps the new members of That Saradomin Group find their way and fights in the name of Saradomin. His clan job is showing the new members they ways of That Saradomin Group and Saradomin. He is also a white knight captian under Sander Stmn. Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church